1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air valve connecting head or device or attachment, and more particularly to an air valve connecting device or attachment including an improved structure for easily and quickly connecting to different inflation valves without changing the parts or elements or structure of the air valve connecting attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air valve connecting devices or attachments comprise one or more fitting ports or mouths formed or provided in a valve housing for receiving or engaging with inflation valves or nozzles and for selectively inflating various kinds of balls, inner tires of the bicycles or the motorcycles or the vehicles, or other inflatable articles. Normally, the inflation valves or nozzles may comprise different structures, such as the U.S. type inflation valve or the French type inflation valve, or the like for inflating different tires of the bicycles or the motorcycles or the vehicles.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,234 to Chuang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,100 to Chuang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,392 to Glotin, U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,600 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,601 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,116 to Wu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,920 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,057 to Wang, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,335 to Wang disclose several of the typical hand operated, dual chambered, pneumatic pumps comprising a fitting member or attachment for selectively or alternatively engaging with different nozzles or tire valves, such as the U.S. type inflation valve or the French type inflation valve, or the like.
However, the typical air valve connecting heads or fittings or attachments comprise a structure that may not be easily operated by the user or may not effectively grasping or holding the different inflation valves, and may have an air leaking problem occurred through either the inflation valve or the attachment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air valve connecting devices or attachments.